Dziecko szeptów
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Początek tego fika ma miejsce w Wikipedii, konkretniej w informacji, że "Imię Agni oznacza ogień, słońce lub błyskawicę"


- Właśnie zginął człowiek, którym byłeś. Teraz odrodzisz się pod nowym imieniem!  
Wszystko zaczyna się od światła, metalicznego refleksu, pod którym pryska konopny sznur.  
- A teraz słuchaj, Agni.  
Agni. Imię-słońce. Imię, które olśniewa. Kryje w złocistych promieniach tego, który je nadał, zostawiając sam głos, dźwięczny i łaskawy głos radży.  
Agni. Oczy napełniają się łzami, może to wdzięczność, a może imię-słońce, tak jasne, że aż boli. Łaskawy głos radży, a dalej złoto i światło, i stąd właśnie łzy, bo to nie jest widok dla wisielca, którego dopiero co odcięto ze stryczka.  
- Pójdziesz za mną, rozumiesz?  
Agni. Trzeba pochylić głowę, żeby nie oślepnąć.

*

Pałac to zupełnie inny świat, świat szeptów bez końca. Szepcze zgięta w ukłonach służba, szepczą fontanny, szepcze wiatr w jedwabnych zasłonach i skrzydła ptaków w filigranowych klatkach.  
W tym świecie, świecie ażurowych cieni i dywanów tłumiących dźwięk kroków, ptaków w filigranowych klatkach i kotów o wypielęgnowanej sierści, w tym świecie imię Agniego jest po prostu imieniem sługi. Nie olśniewa, nie oślepia, nie kryje radży w złotych promieniach.  
Jeden krok do tyłu, dwa, trzy, pozwolić, by oddalił się lekko, na chwilę został sam, barwna figurka pomiędzy smukłymi kolumnami... Przechylić głowę, spojrzeć raz jeszcze...  
I zobaczyć, że radża jest jeszcze dzieckiem, ma niespełna szesnaście lat i twarz prawie dziewczęcą.

*

- Opowiedz mi jakąś historię – rozkazuje wieczorem, wyciągając się leniwie na miękkich poduszkach.  
- Historię?  
- Baśń. Legendę. Cokolwiek. Byłeś przecież braminem, musisz jakieś znać.  
Agni, bramin, który nigdy nie wierzył w bogów, nie zna zbyt wielu historii ani nie umie ich opowiadać. Ale to nic, to w niczym nie przeszkadza, bo radża z kolei nie umie słuchać.

*

Agni wie już, że jego radża, oprócz tego, że nie umie słuchać, nie umie też marzyć, na gwiazdy patrzy zupełnie obojętnie. Nic w tym dziwnego. Gwiazdy widziane z okien pałacu wydają się bardzo zimne i jeszcze bardziej odległe. Nie ma sensu po nie sięgać, nawet myślą.  
- Daj mi swój płaszcz, Agni.  
- Panie?  
- Płaszcz, powiedziałem. Wychodzimy.  
To naturalne, że radża woli oglądać miasto, że lubi po nim spacerować. Tańczyć i śpiewać głupie, uliczne piosenki. Płacić niedbale ciśniętym złotem – za dużo, zawsze za dużo – za owoce ze straganów i obejmować dziewczęta miękkim, kocim spojrzeniem spod burego kaptura.  
- Agni! Zajmij się nim!  
Bójki, jak się okazuje, też lubi. A w dzielnicach, po których chodzą, każdy powód jest dobry, żeby zacząć.  
I wtedy Agni, ulubiony sługa, zauważa coś jeszcze.  
Radża, przecież wciąż jeszcze dziecko, ogląda ten obcy świat tak, jak ogląda się książki z obrazkami. Owoce ledwie nadgryza, na dziewczęta tylko spogląda, bójki rozpoczyna i kończy jednym skinieniem dłoni, nienawykłej do walki i pracy.  
- Jo ajna!

*

Cienie w pałacu przypominają aksamit, nie kryją w sobie żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Dźwięk kroków tonie w dywanach i nie zakłóca snu, gładka sierść kotów się nie jeży, ptaki nie odlatują.  
- Trzecie pokolenie w klatkach – mówi radża, uśmiechając się nieco krzywo. – Albo czwarte, nie pamiętam. Otwórz, jak chcesz. Spokojnie, możesz tak zostawić. Wiesz, Agni, one nie znają nic poza pałacem. Nie odlecą, nie mają po co.

W pałacu nie ma miejsca na ból.  
Jest tylko niepokój, czasami, jakieś niewyraźne słowo, czyjeś imię wymówione przez sen – a potem znów cisza, ażurowe cienie i miękkie poduszki. Samotność, o tak, barwna figurka radży taka drobna między smukłymi kolumnami. Czasem nuda.  
W pałacu nie ma miejsca na ból, naturalne jest więc, że radża, dziecko – przecież wciąż jeszcze dziecko, o twarzy niemal dziewczęcej – tego miękkiego, szepczącego świata nie może go znać. Może patrzeć, jak patrzy się na barwne ilustracje w zamorskich książkach, może założyć płaszcz sługi, czasami, na tyle krótko, by szorstki materiał nie otarł mu skóry.  
Chwila niepokoju, czasami, niewyraźne słowo, a potem cisza. Agni uważa, że to w zupełności wystarczy.

*

- Co to za zbiegowisko? Chodź, zobaczymy.  
Agni kręci głową z łagodną dezaprobatą.  
- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Zbierają się, żeby popatrzeć na egzekucję, panie.  
- Tak? Więc tym bardziej idziemy.  
_Nie. Nie patrz_.  
- To nie jest...  
- Widok dla radży? A jednak, widzisz, chciałbym... – Radża urywa nagle, uśmiecha się nieco krzywo. – Dobrze, zmieniłem zdanie. Nie będziemy na to patrzeć, Agni.

*

Agni. Imię-ogień. Imię, które topi, wypala, zmienia pierwotne kształty.  
Agni uczy się mówić cichszym, łagodniejszym głosem, parzyć aromatyczną herbatę i gwizdać melodyjnie, naśladować trel ptaków zamkniętych w filigranowych klatkach.  
- Kiedyś musisz mi pokazać, jak to się robi – mówi radża.  
- Jo ajna - Agni uczy się też uśmiechać. Pewnego dnia uśmiech sięga szarych oczu, a on sam, wisielec odcięty ze stryczka, nawet nie zauważa, że stał się już na dobre częścią tego świata szeptów i cieni. Świata radży.

*

Noce w pałacu są ciepłe, myśli Agni, gasząc dmuchnięciem kolejną lampę. I następną. Gaszenie ostatnich lamp należy do khansama. Dmuchnięcie. I dalej, przez ażurowe cienie i światło księżyca, dmuchnięcie, niebieski dym. Nie sposób nie zauważyć, że na pałacowych posadzkach nawet światło księżyca wydaje się cieplejsze.  
Agni lubi te ciche, senne godziny. Kiedy cały pałac śpi, wszechobecne szepty wydają się bardziej naturalne. Usypiające, takie, jakie powinny być.  
Ostatnia lampa. Prawie.  
To tajemnica, ale przecież mała i zupełnie niegroźna, drobna przyjemność, całkiem jak zjedzona ukradkiem pomarańcza. Tylko chwila patrzenia, może dwie. Ze wstrzymanym oddechem, żeby nie obudzić. Radża lubi zasypiać przy zapalonym świetle, a Agni lubi patrzeć na radżę, tylko rzut oka na uśpioną twarz, do połowy ukrytą w zgięciu ramienia, na ciemną krzywiznę policzka, na cień od rzęs, długich, niemal dziewczęcych. Tylko jedno dłuższe spojrzenie, kiedy można - tak, jak się głaszcze śpiące dziecko - kiedy można niemalże wyciągnąć dłoń, niemalże dotknąć jedwabistych włosów, niemalże...  
Agni gasi dmuchnięciem ostatnią lampę.

*

Nie ma pojęcia, jak to się stało.  
Pamięta rozgrzaną ciszę popołudnia i własne zamyślenie, chwila zastanowienia nad oczami radży – a radża ma oczy kota, leniwa, rozsłoneczniona zieleń, miękka i nieprzenikniona jednocześnie. Gorąco, jedna dłuższa myśl i nagle słodkawy posmak ust miękkich i prawie dziewczęcych, język przesuwający się po podniebieniu, całkiem znienacka.  
Agni przecież nie odważyłby się, przecież ma spierzchnięte wargi, przecież takie pocałunki, szorstkie, nieprzyjemne, smakujące krwią – a Agni często czuje w ustach krew, bogini Kali nigdy nie błogosławi za darmo - nie powinny mieć miejsca w tym szepczącym świecie, przecież...  
Radża śmieje się cicho.  
- Agni, nie rób takiej przerażonej miny. To było tylko tak, z ciekawości.

*

Ciekawość.  
Jakiś głosik za oczami Agniego zaczyna szeptać, że tak naprawdę to wszystko to tylko pytanie: _Co potrafi taki siwy od urodzenia dzikus o niedźwiedziej sile?_ I nic więcej, jest tylko zwykła, dziecinna ciekawość kogoś, kto ma dopiero szesnaście lat i twarz niemal dziewczęcą, to właśnie kryło się za złocistymi promieniami i tak naprawdę...  
Agni gasi dmuchnięciem ostatnią lampę, po czym uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością do śpiącego radży.  
Powoli uczy się od niego nie słuchać.

*

Pewnego dnia w pałacu pojawiają się goście, zamorscy _gentlemen_, a z nimi ich żony i córki, powłóczyste, koronkowe, urękawiczone_ ladies_. Radża spogląda na nich przez okna – białe suknie rozsypane w ogrodzie, prawie jak białe lotosy – z zainteresowaniem nie większym niż wtedy, gdy patrzy na gwiazdy. A wieczorem zarzuca na ramiona płaszcz sługi, śmieje się i nawet kładzie dłoń na odsłoniętym ramieniu jakiejś ulicznicy.

*

Tak naprawdę radża wcale nie śmieje się często. Uśmiecha, tak, prawie zawsze - może czasem nie do końca, może czasem trochę krzywo, to uniesienie jednego kącika ust, które tak zastanawia Agniego - ale przecież...  
Radża śmieje się bardzo cicho, prawie bezgłośnie i Agni uznaje, że najwyraźniej tak powinno być. Skoro w tym świecie cieni i szeptów nie ma bólu, to całkiem naturalne, że nie ma też w nim tej prostej, ulicznej radości, przetaczającej się przez człowieka jak potok, z szumem i hałasem.  
Smukłe kolumny pałacu, a pomiędzy nimi figurka radży, taka drobna, uśmiech przyzwolenia i śmiech rozpraszający się w setki szeptów. To najwyraźniej wystarczy.

*

W nocy, kiedy gasną już ostatnie lampy, dywany tłumią dźwięk kroków, pospiesznych, skradających się. Radża zabrania Agniemu iść za sobą.

*

- Podobają ci się Angielki, Agni? – zagaja później, wyciągając się na miękkich poduszkach. Bransolety przesuwają się dźwięcznie, kiedy kładzie rękę na ramieniu sługi, zupełnie tak, jakby gładził ulubionego kota.  
Agni pochyla głowę w zamyśleniu. Nie, nie podobają mu się. Powłóczyste, niebieskookie Angielki, kobiety o zimnych rękach i zdradziecko ostrych paznokciach, Angielki, które tak bardzo nie pasują – ba, nawet nie próbują pasować - do tego miękkiego, szepczącego świata...  
- Nic o nich nie wiem, panie.  
- W takim razie ja ci powiem, jakie są. Chcesz? – Radża uśmiecha się nieco krzywo, bransolety pobrzękują, gdy wąska, ciemna dłoń obsuwa się przypadkiem wzdłuż barku sługi.  
- Są jak figurki z kości słoniowej.  
- Czyli dość nieruchome.  
Uśmiech, tym razem cały. Palce radży przesuwają się wolno, w roztargnieniu dotykają karku Agniego.  
- Wyblakłe, Agni. I mdłe. Żadna z nimi zabawa – Radża ściera z policzka niewidzialną smugę angielskiego pudru, a spojrzenie – miękka, rozsłoneczniona, nieprzenikniona zieleń - ma jeszcze bardziej kocie niż zwykle.  
- Zgaś lampę.

*

- A teraz słuchaj, Agni.  
Agni. Imię-błyskawica. Imię, które oślepia. Granice, te, których absolutnie nie wolno przekraczać, rozpływają się na chwilę w oślepiającym błysku i nagle staje się tak, że radża, dziecko cieni i szeptów – przecież wciąż jeszcze dziecko, o skórze niemal dziewczęcej – poznaje lepkość i ból, i gorąco cudzego oddechu na karku, i własny stłumiony krzyk.  
Światło księżyca wpada ukośnie do komnaty. Ciepłe, w pałacu nawet ono wydaje się ciepłe.  
Radża pewnie próbuje teraz odnaleźć wzrokiem spojrzenie Agniego, ale Agni boi się patrzeć, bo nawet jeśli taki był rozkaz, to przecież, przecież są takie granice, których nie wolno, absolutnie nie wolno, nawet jeśli to było tylko z ciekawości, nawet jeśli słyszy zdyszany śmiech radży, to przecież, przecież...  
Bogowie, wybaczcie.

*

Czasem, kiedy Agni przygląda się dziewczętom w pałacu – młode, gibkie służki o krótko ostrzyżonych włosach – głos za jego oczami mógłby zastanawiać się, jak daleko zdążyła już sięgnąć ciekawość radży. Mógłby odpowiadać sam sobie, że tak daleko, jak jego samotność.  
Ale Agni już dawno nauczył się nie słuchać.

*

Są granice, których absolutnie nie wolno przekraczać, nieważne, czy ma się lat szesnaście i twarz niemal dziewczęcą, czy lat dwadzieścia pięć i włosy siwe od urodzenia. Każdy ma wyznaczoną swoją ścieżkę i Agni naprawdę nie umie powiedzieć, ile w tym bogów, wie tylko, że radża nie powinien schodzić ze ścieżki, nie powinien nawet stawiać stóp na poboczu, bo tam dalej to już nie jest świat cieni i szeptów, tam dalej można się tylko pokaleczyć.  
Agni coraz częściej przyłapuje się na tym, że czeka.

*

Pałac szepcze po dawnemu, szepcze zgięta w ukłonach służba, szepczą fontanny, szepcze wiatr w jedwabnych zasłonach i skrzydła ptaków w filigranowych klatkach. Dźwięk kroków tonie w dywanach i nie zakłóca snu, gładka sierść kotów się nie jeży, białe lotosy kwitną i można nawet pomyśleć, że nic, ale to nic się nie zmienia, kiedy białe suknie Angielek przestają roić się w ogrodach.

Agni pamięta Minę, jej słodki, melodyjny głos i zazdrosne spojrzenie.  
Zastanawia się...

*

Radża nie chce nikogo widzieć.  
A jego khansama stosuje się do rozkazu, ze smutkiem, ale bez zdziwienia. Posłusznie omija komnaty swojego pana i tylko w nocy przystaje pod drzwiami, tylko raz, na chwilę, między jedną zgaszoną lampą a drugą. Chwila czujnego słuchania, wstrzymany oddech. Czeka, tym razem na rozkaz, a gwiazdy obramowane oknami pałacu wydają mu się zimne i tak odległe, jak odległa powinna być Anglia.  
Agni gasi dmuchnięciem ostatnią lampę.


End file.
